


jealous - eyedress

by trashmouthcore



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Anarchy, Betrayal, Drabble, Government, Jealous, Sad Technoblade, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, carl - Freeform, eyedress, sad tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthcore/pseuds/trashmouthcore
Summary: small techno and tommy angst drabble lmaobased off the song jealous by eyedresswords - 167
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, platonic only
Kudos: 32





	jealous - eyedress

tommy smiled at tubbo, laughing a bit at the shorter boy and turned to look forward.

in the distance, he could make out the silhouette of technoblade. “fuck.” he mumbled, looking at tubbo and smiling slightly. “ill be back! Just.. gotta do something.. stay here.” he said, quickly running off before tubbo could reply.

_**i dont have time..** _

**oh.** techno sighed, and scowled a bit. he took in tommy, his baby brother, he protected him, told him about how shitty the government is. made him understand thats why he was exiled and its what tore him and his bestfriend apart.

but tommy just cant listen.

“techno im-”

_**do whatever you want.** _

“do whatever you want tommy,”

“tech, please, i dont want to-”

_**i dont care,** _

“whatever tommy, i dont care.”

_**i dont care.** _

technoblade turned to get on his horse, carl, which tommy hadnt even noticed was there until now.

“technoblade- im sorry hes just, my best friend.. I cant just abandon him.

**“dont even tell me.”**


End file.
